At present, information about a wireless access point generally obtained by a terminal, such as hotspot information, only comprises information such as SSID and MAC, and lacks other more detailed attribute information about the wireless access point, such as whether it is secure, a commercial tenant name to which it belongs, a commercial tenant category to which it belongs, and these pieces of more detained attribute information are very helpful for a user to select a wireless access point, while the workload is too heavy if these pieces of information are to be collected offline. Therefore, there is an urgent need for a method and device for conveniently, rapidly and efficiently generating and accumulating access point attribute information about a wireless access point.